


Dirty little secret.

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Yasha beau jester sex smut girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Kudos: 7





	Dirty little secret.

"Hey gorgeous" I smile as I walk through the front door to be greeted by my beautiful girlfriend. 

"Hey baby, how was work?" Yasha asks taking me into her arms. 

I snuggle my head into the crook of her neck and let out a gentle sigh. "Annoying! They keep asking me about jade. I mean come on we split up 5 years ago" I moan.

"I know baby, they just want a story" she says trying to make me feel better. 

"Yeah at my fucking expense!" I throw my head back with a pout.

"Hey don't let it get to you, leave work at the door. Isn't that what you say to me" she stroked my cheek.

I nod with a smile and lean up taking her beautiful plump lips between mine. 

"I love you" 

"I love you to beau, so much" 

I push yasha up against the wall and attach my lips to her neck. slowly sucking and kissing at the beautiful pale skin under my lips. I bring my leg up and push my knee into her pussy adding pressure onto her clit.

"Mmm, beau... Baby stop" she moans pushing me back. She gives me a sympathetic look. "Baby I'm sorry but jester is on her way over, how about we finish this later" she kisses my lips and smiles. 

"Ah damn it yash I wish you had told me before I got all worked up" I moan. The pulsing in my pussy was too much to bear I needed a release. Just as I was about to try me luck with yasha again the door bell rang.

"Fuck sake jess" I mumble. Yasha giggles at me leavings me alone in the kitchen to go get the door. 

"Hey beau" jester smiles and pulls me into a hug. 

"Hey" I smile back. 

"What do you want to drink jess" yasha asks walking over to the kettle.

"Coffee please" she smiles.

"Babe do you want a cuppa?" Yasha asks me. 

"Yeah thanks babe" 

We all engaged in general chit chat talking about everything from work to shoes. 

Getting a little bored and still worked up from earlier I decided to play a little game. I place my hand on yashas leg under the table slowly going up her skirt. I play with the inside of her thighs a little turning her on, soon enough she spreads her legs for me. 

I slowly circle yasha's clit with my thumb making sure to add the right amount of pressure. I watch yashas face as I do so and its hilarious watching her trying to hold back her moans or stop herself screwing up her face. 

I remove my fingers from her hard nub and push two into her tight cunt. Evidence her arousal coating my fingers. It was taking everything in me to stop me removing my hand and tasting her sweet juices right now.

"Mmm" yasha moans.

"You okay yasha?" Jester asks concerned. 

"Urm... Yah fine I....uhh! I im not feeling well that's all" yasha struggles to get her sentence out but somehow manages in the end.

"Urm so anyway there's a reason I wanted to talk to you guys" jester says nervously. 

"What is it?" I ask still playing with yashas pussy. 

"I...god I don't know how to say this... I think I'm gay and I urm I I kinda wanted you guys to help me figure it out" she says turning a deep shade of red. 

"Hmm really?, how would you feel if I told you I was finger fucking my girlfriend right now" I grin. 

"BEAU" yasha screams pushing me hand away. 

"Omg was you? Fuck that's hot" jester smiles. 

I smile at her "I think your gay!" 

"So what did you want us to do?" Yasha asks jester. 

"Urm I thought maybe I could watch you two having sex try touching myself a little and see if I enjoy it. I mean feel free to say no" jester asks again getting flushed. 

"I mean I don't mind" I smile and look at yasha. 

"I don't mind as long as you don't touch my woman" yasha says wrapping a protective arm around me. "I'm the jealous type" she adds kissing my lips. 

Jester nods understanding the agreement. "When can we do it?" She asks excitedly. 

"No time like the present" I smile taking a hold of my girls hand and leading her up the stairs with jester following closely behind. 

Jester takes a seat at my vanity table positioning herself so she has a perfect view of the bed. Whilst me and yasha get warmed up making out, jester takes it upon herself to remove her clothes. 

"Mmm" I moan into yasha's mouth as she grabs my ass. She pulls away from me lips quickly to remove me top. "I Fucking love these" she sighs removing my bra taking a nipple into her mouth. "Mm fuck yash" as I throw my head back letting out a moan I notice jester sat on the stool fingering herself and it turns us on even more.

Yadha attaches her mouth to my neck as her hands trail down my body slowly loving and caressing every inch of it. She reaches my jeans and fiddles with the button a little before she manages to undo it and take them off. 

"Mmm" yadha moans as she gets down on her knees behind me placing kisses all over my ass. Her tongue coming out to play every now and then.

"Mmmm baby" I moan shoving my ass further into her face. 

I take a quick glance at jester to see her eyes fully fixed at yasha's movements as she worships my body.   
Jesters's fingers working frantically at her cunt her face screwed up evident tha she's enjoying her little show.

I tear my eyes away from jester and fix them on yasha turning myself around to face her. I grab her shoulder and pull her up to her feet. 

"Help me get you undressed baby" I whisper in her ear nibbling on it a little. 

"Mm fuck" she moans as I pull away from her ear and take her skirt off while she pulls her top over her head. Leaving her in a hot pink matching lacy underwear. 

"Fuck" I moan as my hands attach straight to her breast. "You don't know how Sexy you are, just the sight of you right now makes us want to cum" 

"Mmm, I like it when you talk dirty to me" yasha moans.

I massage her breasts whilst kissing her neck. "Baby look at jess" I whisper in her ear. 

Yadha turns her head to look at jester who's moaning just as much as yasha and I whilst frantically working at her clit with one hand and massaging her breasts with the other. "Gods she's kinda hot isn't she" yasha moans in my ear.

"Yeah" we continue to watch jester play with herself until yasha breaks my concentration. 

"Shall we let her join?" She asks me biting her bottom lip probably afraid of what Id say. 

"Think you can handle another woman touching me?" I ask her seriously. 

"As long as it's me that you love" yasha says stroking my cheek. 

"I love you more than anything and anyone. With jess it's just sex baby. With you it's love. Okay?" I place a gentle kiss on yasha's lips. 

"That's all I need to know, lie down" she smiles.

I lay on the bed as I watch yasha walk up to jester and stroke some hair behind her ear. As soon as her neck is clear yasha attaches her lips there sucking the skin causing jester to let out a low grown. Jesters hands trail down to yasha's ass she grabs hold of it kneading it. At first I feel a mixture of emotions upset jealous angry that someone else has hold of my girl. But that's soon washed away when yasha removed her mouth and turns to me mouthing that she loves me. 

"Come with me" yasha asks jester holding out her hand jester immediately takes hold of yashas hand. Yadha leads her over to the bed, sitting her down beside me. 

"In going to take a nipple, you take the other okay?" Yasha says to jester. 

Jester nods to her and shoots me an awkward smile. Both girls attach their lips to my nipples sucking and biting as their tongues lick away causing me to moan out. I grab both of their heads tangling my hands into their hair pushing them closer. "Ughh fuck girls! Oh my god!" I moan. 

Yasha removes her head moving up to my lips claiming me as hers, the kiss was demanding and dominant, letting me know that no matter what's going on right now I'm hers and she is mine. "I love you" I whisper to her.   
"I love you" she whispers back. 

"Jess, I want to see you eat beaus pussy" yasha says pulling her away from me nipple. 

Me eyes almost shoot out of my head at her words. I couldn't believe she had given her permission to lick me out let alone how hot she worded it. 

Jester pushes my legs apart and sits between them she looks up and yasha and I who both smile and give her a nod. 

Slowly she moves down until her face is latched with my Acing centre. 

She does small licks over my hard nub causing my body jerk. 

"Come here baby, sit on me face" I ask and yasha does as she's told lowering herself over my face so her sweet pussy is in me mouth. 

Jester parts my pussy lips and dives her tongue straight in licking every inch of my cunt. 

"Mmmm fuck jess" I moan against yashas pussy as I eat her out. 

"Ahhh! Fuck ! Beau" yasha screams as she rides my face. Pushing her hips back and forth whilst my tongue works hitting all the spots I know she likes. 

I find it hard to concentrate on fucking yasha when jester is giving my such an intense feeling of pleasure. I force myself to keep my tongue moving. All I need to do is look up and see my beautiful girl riding my face. Sweat dripping down her forehead. Her closed eyes and screwed up nose as she moans my name over and over gives me the edge to carry on. I need to taste her sweet cum coat my mouth. 

"Oh fuck yes jess" I moan as jester pumps two fingers inside my tight pussy whilst still licking my clit. "Mmmm fuck I'm going to cum" I moan. 

"Cum for me beau, let me taste you" jester moans whilst I grind against her fingers. 

Soon enough im screaming into yashs pussy whilst I release my juices, jester licks us up then takes a seat and watches whilst I finish yasha off. 

"Yes oh fuck ! Mmmm baby!!" Yasha screams as she cums all over my face, just the way I like it. 

"Mmmm you taste soo fucking good" I admit whilst licking every last drop of her cum. 

"Could you take another one?" Yasha asks us biting down on her lip. 

"I could take as much from you as you wanted to be baby" I smile.

"Well both of us I want jess to help" 

"Where do you want me?" I ask. 

"On all fours baby" yasha says slapping my ass as I get into position. 

Yasha leans over and pulls out the rubber dildo from our bedside table. 

Yasha spreads my ass cheeks and licks my anal sending me into a frenzy. 

"Mmmm fuck! Shit yash! Baby fuck that ass!" I scream. 

"Wait! Beau takes it up the ass?" Jester asks wide eyed. 

"Mhm, you love it don't you baby?" Yasha says stroking my ass cheeks. 

"Yes yash please" I moan out again. 

Yasha put lubricant on to the dildo and slowly eases the shaft into my ass. 

"Oh god fuck" I scream pounding my ass back and forth on the shaft. 

"Jess she likes to be licked out at the same time, can you do that?" Yasha asks her. 

Jester doesn't answer, instead she positions herself underneath me attaching her lips back in the same place they were shortly before. 

"Oh fuck jess, that's it! Mm yes yash ahhhh" I scream. 

My peak nears almost instantly. Both girls fucking senseless. "Mm fuck girls I don't think I can take much more" I scream my body coming to its end.

"Cum for us, we want to see you cum don't we jess" yasha says and jester moans against my cunt sending vibrations through it. 

"AHH ! MMM YES!" I realease everything I have in me and collapse onto the bed well and truly fucked

Yasha offered jester to stay the night in on the the guest bedrooms after noticing it's super late. 

*****************

Yasha and I lay in each others arms in bed whilst jester's in the guest bedroom. 

"Did you enjoy that?" Yasha asks me.

"Yeah I did it was hot, but it wasn't love" I shrug.

"What do you mean?" She asks kissing my cheek.

"Sex with you isn't just sex it's more intimate than that. It's love, with jester there tonight it was just hot sex" 

"I couldn't agree more. But I have to admit I think I'm pretty keen to do it again" she giggles. 

"Fuck yeah!" I laugh. "I think one things for sure... Jester is deffo gay" yasha agrees with me and we fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
